Honesty
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Jaejoong memiliki perasaan khusus pada Yunho. Namun saat ingin mengutarakan perasaannya, malah suatu kenyataan pahit yang harus didapatnya. /bukankah kebahagiaan itu terjadi setelah kita merasakan sakit hati terlebih dahulu?/


HONESTY

(Jaejoong)

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Im Yoona

Genre : YAOI/SHONEN-AI

Disclaimer : Oneshoot. Cerita pasaran dan gaje. Yang mau baca silahkan, saya akan sangat menghargai anda yang sudah mau meng-klik dan membaca FF abal-abal ini. Cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya, kalau ada kesamaan itu suatu kebetulan semata.

Warning : judul tak nyambung dengan cerita. Typo(s) bertebaran, dan bahasa tidak baku.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

Douzou

..

..

_Tuhan selalu berbuat adil bagi setiap umatnya_

_Baik umat yang berbuat kesalahan maupun tidak_

_Kita hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa mendapatkan keadilan itu_

_Jangan pernah mengeluh atas apa yang diberikan olehnya_

_Karna kita tahu_

_Segala yang Tuhan berikan_

_Adalah hal yang terbaik bagi kita_

_.._

_.._

Seorang namja cantik tengah menatap lurus lapangan basket dihadapannya. Memandang seorang namja-dengan mata musang-yang tengah asik memainkan bola basket ditangannya. Matanya tak pernah berhenti mengikuti pergerakan namja itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil, memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan diri dibelakang tembok pembatas lapangan. Seulas senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya saat retinanya menangkap adegan slumdunk dari namja itu.

Cekreet

Cekrert

Cekreet

Tangan putih namja cantik itu tak hentinya membidikkan kamera polaroidnya, mengabadikan tiap moment yang tercipta dari namja gagah yang berada jauh dihadapannya.

"Gambar yang bagus." gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya, ia segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya, sebelum seseorang memergokinya sedang mengintip.

.

Honesty

.

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Suara cempreng milik seorang namja-yang sangat imut-tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di dalam perpustakaan utama Dong Bang High School. Seketika ia dan orang yang dipanggilnya itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Terang saja, ini adalah perpustakaan, ketenangan adalah hal yang paling dijaga disini. Dan tentu saja suara cempreng nan keras milik namja tadi sudah mengganggu ketenangan perpustakaan ini.

"Yak Junsu-ah, pelankan suaramu. Kau mau kita dimarah ibu penjaga perpus eoh!" dengus namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu sambil berbisik.

"Hehe, mian hyung. Aku hanya sedang bersemangat." jawab namja imut itu a.k.a Junsu sambik cekikikan.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau semangat eoh?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karna heran melihat sahabatnya itu sangat bersemangat.

"Hari ini Chunie akan pulang dari Amerika." seru Junsu nyaring dan kembali membuat penghuni perpustakaan menoleh pada mereka.

"Kalau kalian ingin mengobrol, lebih baik kalian keluar. Disini perpustakaan, bukan tempat untuk mengobrol." hardik ibu perpus yang entah sejak kapan berada dihadapan Jaesu.

"Ah, mian songsaenim, kami akan segera keluar." cepat-cepat Jaejoong menarik Junsu sebelum namja imut itu kembali berteriak.

"Yah, hyung kenapa menarikku begitu? Appoyo!" kesal Junsu sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit akibat ditarik Jaejoong.

"Salahmu sendiri, kau berteriak di dalam sana dan membuat kita dimarah!" dengus Jaejoong kesal pada sahabatnya itu karna sudah membuat dirinya tak bisa meneruskan membaca.

"Aiss, mian hyung. Aku hanya terlalu senang."

"Ne ne, arraseo. Kapan Chunie akan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong kembali ke topik awal.

"Nanti siang aku akan menjemputnya di bandara, apa hyung mau ikut?"

"Ani, aku malas melihat adegan lovey dovey mu dengan si jidat lebar itu." jawab Jaejoong sambil sedikit mengejek jidat namja chingu sahabatnya itu.

"Yak, biarpun lebat tapi menurutku itu seksi." jawab Junsu tak terima namjachingunya dikatai oleh Jaejoong. "Aiss, hyung ikutlah. Aku yakin Chunie juga merindukanmu." lanjut Junsu sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Yeah, sudah cinta mau bilang apa! Bahkan rasa pahitpun akan terasa manis." jawab Jaejoong asal. "Ck baiklah, aku akan ikut. Tapi awas saja kalau kau mengacuhkanku nantinya!" ancam Jaejoing. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mengenal dua insan itu, sangat tahu bagaimana liarnya dan pervertnya pasangan itu.

"Ne hyung, arraseo. Aku tak akan mengacuhkanmu." jawab Junsu berjanji. "Makanya hyung carilah namja chingu. Agar kau tak sendirian lagi. Ah ya, bukankah kau itu suka pada Yunho sunbae? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Junsu yang tahu kalau Jaejoong sangat menyukai Yunho, sunbae mereka.

Sebagai jawaban Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ani, aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya Junsu-ah. Aku, takut ia akan menolakku."

"Hyung jangan menyerah sebelum memulainya. Hyung kan belum pernah mencoba mengungkapkannya."

"Ah, andai semudah itu melakukannya. Sudah dari dulu aku mengatakannya. Tapi aku tak tahu, bahkan aku tak yakin ia mengenaliku sebagai hoobaenya."

"Hyung, semangatlah. Aku, selalu mendukungmu! Mideoyo!"

Jaejoong POV

.

"Hyung, semangatlah. Aku, selalu mendukungmu! Mideoyo!"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar Junsu mengatakan itu. Ya, sampai kapanpun aku percaya kalau ia akan selalu mendukungku. Namun, sampai saat ini aku sendiri masih tak yakin. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya pada Yunho atau tidak, karna nampaknya ia sama sekali tak mengenaliku. Dulu aku pernah sekali berpapasan dengannya, namun ia sama sekali tak melihatku, bahkan menolehpun tidak. Maka dari itu aku sangat ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Karna aku tak ingin mebuat diriku sedih dan menderita.

"Ne aku percaya."

"Jaa, kalau begitu kajja kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Kajja." tanpa sempat menjawab segera Junsu menarik tanganku dan membawaku menuju kelas kami.

.

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

.

Siang hari di bandara inceon. Nampak dua namja tengah saling melepas rindu dalam pelukan hangat nan erat. Keduanya seakan tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, karena rasa rindu yang amat besar. Keduanya bahkan tak canggung berciuman hangat untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka, padahal mereka masih berada disekitar kawasan bandara. Andai saja tak ada dehaman dari seorang namja cantik yang sedari tadi sudah mual melihat adegan loveydovey pasangan dihadapannya ini, mungkin dua namja itu tak akan melepaskan palukan mereka.

"Ekhem. Sudah lovey doveynya? Apa kalian lupa masih ada satu nyawa disini?" tanya namja cantik itu dengan suara kesal yang kentara.

Dua insan yang tengah dilanda kerinduan itu seketika tersenyum kikuk mendengar nada kesal dari namja cantik itu.

"Ah, mian Jaejoong-ah. Kami keasikan sampai melupakanmu. Kajja kemari, aku juga merindukanmu." kata namja-dengan jidat yang lumayan lebar-itu sambil merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tak rindu denganmu hyung jidat lebar!" dengus Jaejoong namun ikut merentangkan tangannya dan mulai memeluk namja itu, berbalik dengan ucapannya eoh?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jaejoong? Apa selama ini Junsu merepotkanmu?" tanya namja jidat lebar itu-namja chingu Junsu-setelah melepas pelukannya. Merekapun kini mulai berjalan keluar dari bandara dan menuju tempat parkir mobil mereka.

"Ani. Ia sama sekali tak merepotkanku." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, aku tak merepotkan Jae hyung kok Chunie. Malah aku sekarang membantunya meraih cintanya." jawab Junsu sambil bergelayut dilengan namja chingunya a.k.a Yoochun, atau lengkapnya Park Yoochun.

"Jinja? Meraih cintanya? Aigoo, apa uri Jaejoong sudah mulai jatuh cinta eoh?" goda Yoochun dan membuat wajah namja cantik yang digodanya itu memerah.

"Yak, apa ada masalah dengan itu semua. Aku juga, manusia biasa hyung." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Memang ia, Junsu dan Yoochun sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Yoochun adalah sunbae mereka saat junior high school, namun semenjak lulus, ia ikut dengan orangtuanya ke Amerika dan melanjutkan studynya di negeri paman sam itu.

"Tentu tak ada salahnya Jaejoong-ah, hanya saja aku kaget mendengarmu menyukai seseorang. Biasanya kau hanya akan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal milikmu."

"Ia sudah berubah Chunie, sekarang bahkan ia menjadi seorang penguntit!"

"Yak, apa maksudmu Junsu! Aku bukan penguntit!"

"Jadi siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Yoochun menyela kedua namja imut itu. Kalau tidak cepat dilerai, bisa dipastikan kalau akan terjadi adu mulut diantara keduanya. "Dan apakah ia lebih seksi dari Su-ieku?" lanjut Yoochun sambil berbisik namun suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh Junsu.

"Yak, apa katamu Chunie?" teriak Junsu memekakkan telinga Yoochun dan Jaejoong dihadapannya.

"Aiss Su-ie, pelankan suara mu changy! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya saja aku penasaran seperti apa yeoja beruntung yang bisa memikat hati uri Jaejoong. Kau tahu sendiri kan sifat uri Jaejoong seperti apa." jawab Yoochun menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Junsu sebenarnya sudah akan meledak lagi karna mendengar kekasihnya membicarakan keseksian yeoja lain, namun ia tak jadi meledak karena ucapan Yoochun yang malah membuatnya tertawa.

"Hihi, apa katamu Chunie? Siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu? Ckckck, bahkan orang yang disukai oleh Jae hyung itu, memiliki genre yang sama dengan kita Chunie changy!"

Loading please

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO? Jadi, jadi, Jaejoong-ah, kau juga?" Yoochun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia juga terkejut mendengar kenyataan itu. Tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong juga sama seperti dirinya dan Junsu.

"Ne, ia sama seperti kita Chunie."

"Jinjayo Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yoochun memastikan. Sebagai jawaban Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mendukung siapapun yang kau sukai Jaejoong, aku akan selalu membantumu. Hwaiting!" teriak Yoochun sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ne hyung, hwaiting!" Junsu ikut menyemangati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar dukungan dari dua sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya sekarang ia mempunyai semangat untuk mengejar cintanya. Walaupun ia tak tahu apakah nasib berpihak padanya atau malah balik menyakitinya.

..

..

_Hidup memang tak selalu berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan_

_Bahkan kadang jauh meleset dari apa yang kita harapkan_

_Saat kenyataan itu harus kita hadapi_

_Memang hanya ada rasa sakit yang akan kita rasakan_

_Namun percayalah dibalik itu semua pasti ada harapan baru yang muncul_

..

..

Seminggu setelah Yoochun kembali dari Amerika, intensitas pertemuan Jaejoong dan Junsupun menjadi berkurang. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu di sekolah, itupun hanya dalam beberapa jam, karna setiap pulang sekolah, namja cantik itu harus merelakan dirinya pulang seorang diri karna Yoochun selalu menjemput kekasihnya itu dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan tanpa mengajak Jaejoong. Yah, bisa dimaklumi karna Yoochun hanya memiliki jatah libur selama satu bulan, jadi ia memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit itu untuk menghabiskannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus rela pergi ke toko buku sendirian. Sepulang sekolah tadi, ia langsung pergi ke toko buku, rutinitas wajibnya setiap satu minggu sekali. Maka dari itu, sekarang iapun tengah serius melihat buku-buku yang berjejer rapi disetiap rak-rak. Sebagai kutu buku sejati, Jaejoong sangat haus akan membaca. Setiap hari, ia bisa menghabiskan(?)beberapa novel atau buku bacaan lainnya.

"Akh, tingginya." ratap Jaejoong karna tangannya tak bisa menjangkau satu buku yang letaknya jauh diatas. Mengingat tingginya yang semampai itu.

"Otteokhae!" ratapnya lagi sambil berjinjit-jinjit berusaha menggapai buku itu, namun-

Shreeet

_'Eh?'_

"Kau mau mengambil buku ini?" ucap sebuah suara dibelakang Jaejoong. Suara yang berat. Bisa Jaejoong lihat sebuah tangan juga terjulur disebelah tubuhnya, bahkan tangannya hampir bersentuhan dengan tangan milik orang itu, mengingat ia juga ingin mengambil buku yang saat ini sudah orang itu pegang.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan kalau dibelakang tubuhnya kini ada tubuh lain yang jaraknya sangat dekat, bahkan nyaris menempel dengan badannya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karna jelas orang itu ingin mengambilkan buku yang Jaejoong inginkan. Seketika aroma mint dirasakan oleh Jaejoong, ia bisa mengira jika bau mint itu adalah aroma dari orang yang berada dibelakangnya ini.

Setelah orang itu menurunkan tangannya, perlahan orang itu juga menjauhkan sedikit badannya dari Jaejoong, sehingga kini Jaejoongpun bisa memutar badannya mengahadap orang itu untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah membantunya.

Dan saat ia sudah membalikkan badannya-

"OMO!" pekiknya kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah sosok namja yang selama ini selalu-diam-diam-diikutinya. Namja yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat untuk melangkah ke sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"Yu..Yunho sunbae." desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar. Jaejoong tak bisa berkutik. Pandangannya tak bisa ia alihkan dari sepasang mata musang milik Yunho yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei, hallo!" Yunho mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Jaejoong, merasa aneh karna namja cantik itu sama sekali tak menyahut omongannya. "Hei!" dengan sedikit berteriak Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpesonaannya(?)pada Yunho. Jaejoongpun mengerjabkan matanya lucu saat Yunho kembali bersuara.

"Apa kau ingin mengambil buku ini?" kata Yunho kembali bertanya. Jaejoong yang belum pulih sepenuhnya dari rasa terkejutnya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ini ambillah." kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan buku itu pada Jaejoong.

"N..nde." gugup Jaejoong. Perlahan diulurkannya tangannya menggapai buku itu. "Go..goma..gomawo." sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar gugup sekarang. Bahkan suaranya sangat bergetar, bak anak kucing yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan anjing.

"Ne cheonma." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyun ramah.

_'OMO. Mimpi apa aku semalam, Yunho! Yunho ada dihadapanku, berbicara padaku dan, oh,oh, dia dia tersenyum padaku?'_

Yunho sudah hendak berbalik karna Jaejoong sama sekali tak berbicara lagi. Ia pun perlahan membalikkan badannya, namun belum sempat melangkah, Yunho kembali berbalik.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

.

Honesty

.

Semenjak kejadian di toko buku beberapa hari yang lalu, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin hari semakin dekat. Jaejoong sendiri sudah tak lagi mengikuti Yunho, ia sudah berhenti menjadi penguntit seorang Jung Yunho.

Seperti sekarang, terlihat Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah asik mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Nampak keduanya sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Banyak dari teman-teman mereka yang merasa iri dengan Jaejoong, karna bisa dekat dengan Yunho, sementara banyak juga dari mereka yang nampaknya senang-senang saja dengan kedekatan dua namja itu.

"Yunho hyung!" seru sebuah suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu, berteriak memanggil nama Yunho. Tanpa perlu ditanya, Yunho sudah tahu suara siapa itu.

"Ne Changmin-ah, waeyo?" tanya Yunho agak malas. Ia sangat hafal kebiasaan dari sahabatnya itu. Setiap pagi begini, biasanya Changmin akan merampoknya dengan cara mengajaknya sarapan bersama di kantin.

"Hyung sudah sarapan?"

Benar bukan?

"Ani, aku belum makan. Wae?"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga belum sarapan. Kajja kita makana bersa-, eh, chakaman, nuguseyo?" tanya Changmin saat indra pengelihatannya menangkap sosok namja cantik yang berjalan disebelah hyungnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa ditanyai oleh Changminpun dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin sambil tersenyum. "Kim Jaejoong imnida." sahutnya ramah.

"Jaejoong? Ah ne, Shim Changmin imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu." jawab Changmin sopan sambil membungkuk. "Nah, hyung kajja sarapan bersama. Nanti hyung bisa sakit kalau tak sarapan. Nah, Jaejoong-ah, sampai ketemu lagi ne. Jja."

Changmin lalu menarik Yunho dengan tidak elitnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Bahkan Changmin dengan seenaknya menyeret Yunho dan memanggil Jaejoong dengan seenaknya pula.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa aku tak salah lihat? Kau, kau datang bersama dengan Yunho sunbae?"

Jaejoong langsung menutup telinganya saat ia baru mendaratkan pantatnya kebangkunya, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya datang menyapa indra pendengarannya dengan suara yang melengking mengalahkan suara Xiah member boyband DBSK itu.

Jaejoong mengusap telinganya pelan sebelum menjawab, "Ani, kau tak salah lihat. Memang aku datang bersama dengannya, namun aku hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengannya tadi didepan, jadi kami jalan bersama menuju kelas." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar mengingat sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat kepo.

"Jinja hyung? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Junsu lagi. Ia rupanya belum puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Ne, kami sudah berkenalan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Apa aku belum bercerita padamu?"

"Belum!" jawab Junsu cepat.

"Heh, kau bahkan sekarang menjadi pikun gara-gara Chunie hyungmu itu. Ck, bahkan aku sudah bercerita padamu dihari kejadian berlangsung." jawab Jaejoong malas karena Junsu sama sekali melupakan kejadian bersejarah baginya itu.

"Eh? Jinjayo? Aku tak ingat!" jawab Junsu polos dan mengundang geraman dari Jaejoong.

"Ck, dasar pikun!"

"Ah hyung, lalu apa kalian sudah semakin dekat? Maksudku, apakah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Junsu dengan semangat 45.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja, bahkan aku baru mengenalnya Junsu-ah, bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan perasaanku. Lagipula, aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Memang selama ini ia selalu baik padaku, namun itu saja belum cukup menjadi tolak ukur apa ia juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku atau tidak." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit rendah.

Mendengar itu Junsu jadi iba melihat Jaejoong, iapun lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, "Ne hyung arraseo. Pelan-pelanlah, aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan mata musang yang memincing tajam tengah membaca pesa yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Bibir hatinya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia selesai membaca isi pesan itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, namja itu sudah meluncur meninggalkan kelasnya bertepatan dengan suara lonceng bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dan mengundang tatapan heran dari teman sebangkunya.

"Hei, hyung, mau kemana?" seru teman sebangku namja itu a.k.a Shim Changmin saat dilihatnya Yunho-namja mata musang-keluar dari kelasnya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar Changmin-ah, aku duluan." teriak Yunho dan meninggalkan Changmin dengan segala keheranannya.

.

.

.

Dilain kelas, saat denting bel terdengar, segera setelah Han Songsepaenim keluar, semua murid dalam kelas Jaejoongpun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong. Ia juga bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Hyung, aku duluan ne. Chunie sudah menungguku diluar. Jaa, sampai besok."

Jaejoong hanya membalas lambaian tangan Junsu sambil tersenyum masam. Iapun dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Hah, lagi-lagi harus pulang sendirian. Membosankan sekali tiap hari harus pulang sendirian." gumam Jaejoong sepanjang perjalannya. Sesampainya dipintu gerbang, sekilas Jaejoong melihat sosok Yunho yang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong juga ikut berlari mengejar Yunho. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun yang jelas ia sangat ingin untuk mengetahui kemana Yunho pergi. Namun saking cepatnya Yunho berlari, Jaejoong tak bisa mengejarnya. Alhasil, dipertengahan jalan, ia malah kehilangan jejak Yunho, dan dengan segala kedongkolan yang bersarang dihatinya, iapun berputar arah kembali menuju jalan ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu, orang yang dikejar Jaejoong, masih setia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menyusuri tiap jengkal jalan yang dilaluinya. Hanya ada satu hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Segera mencapai tempat itu dan mengtahui bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya.

_'Tunggulah aku'_

_._

_._

_._

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berjalan. Tak terasa sudah sebulan sejak kedatangannya kembali ke Korea, kini Yoochun sudah akan kembali menuju Amerika. Jaejoong dan Junsupun kini sedang mengantar kepegian Yoochun ke bandara. Terlihat jelas raut kesedihan diwajah pasangan kekasih itu, bahkan Junsu sedari tadi tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Yoochun. Sementara Jaejoong, ah, entah apa yang terjadi pada perasaan namja cantik itu. Yang jelas, ia terlihat begitu sedih dan terpukul. Bukan, bukan karna kepergian dari sahabat sekaligus namjachingu dari sahabatanya, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Junsu-ie, uljima. Aku kan hanya akan pergi selama 2 tahun lagi, setelah itu aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." kata Yoochun berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasih hatinya itu. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Junsu, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan baginya jika melihat senyum ceria dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks.. Chunie, hiks," Junsu tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia terus menangis sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Kau nampak jelek kalau menangis." lanjut Yoochun sambil mencubit sekilas pipi tembam Junsu.

"Hiks, appo!" rintih Junsu disela tangisnya. "Chunie, janji ne jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Ne, aku janji."

Cup~

Yoochun mengecup sekilas bibir Junsu sebelum ia benar-benar harus meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ne. Dan kau Junsu, jangan merepotkan Jaejoong. Arra?" perintah Yoochun sambil memandang Junsu dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Jaejoong-ah," ucap Yoochun sambil menghadapkan dirinya didepan Jaejoong.

"Hmm?" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Dengarkan aku." Yoochun perlahan menempatkan tangannya dibahu Jaejoong, "Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah percaya, kalau semua ini pasti adalah rencanya yang Tuhan pilihkan untuk kita. Jangan terpuruk terlalu dalam, bangkit dan bangunlah. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal adalah namja yang sangat tegar. Dan yakinlah satu hal, kalau dibalik semua ini ada harapan baru yang akan muncul dalam hidupmu, harapan yang nantinya akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya."

Jaejoong sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata Yoochun. Benar yang Yoochun katakan, ia tak boleh terpuruk terlalu lama. Hanya karna seorang Jung Yunho. Ya, sumber mengapa Yoochun bisa menasehati Jaejoong sedemikian rupa adalah karena Jung Yunho. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jaejoong berencana akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yunho, namun justru kenyataan pahitlah yang ia dapatkan.

.

Flash back 1 minggu yang lalu

.

_Jaejoong sedang berdiri melihat pantulan tubuhnya dicermin. Hari ini ia berencana akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yunho, namja yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, Jaejoongpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe tempatnya berjanji dengan Yunho._

_"Mian Jaejoong-ah, aku terlambat." kata Yunho dan mulai mengambil tenpat di hadapan Jaejoong._

_"Gwencanha, aku juga baru tiba." jawab Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sangat gugup itu. "Kau mau minum apa Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka._

_"Lemon tea." jawab Yunho._

_"2 porsi lemon tea." kata Jaejoong pada pelayan itu dan segera setelahnya pelayan itu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan Jaejoong. Tak menunggu berapa lama, pesanan mereka tiba. Dan Jaejoong rasa, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya._

_"Yunho-ah-"_

_"Changy!"_

_Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang sudah memotong kalimatnya dengan suara yang lumayan kencang._

_"Ah, changy. Kemari."_

_Lalu dalam hitungan detik, seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang sangat langsing datang menghampiri Yunho. Senyum mengembang diwajah Yunho kala yeoja itu berdiri disampingnya. Dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan, yeoja itu mencium sekilas pipi Yunho tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Membuat mata bulat Jaejoong seketika membulat dengan sempurna._

_"Ah, Jaejoong-ah, kenalkan. Ini Yoona, yeojachinguku. Dan changy, ini Jaejoong, namja yang sering aku ceritakan padamu." jelas Yunho mengenakkan Yoona dan Jaejoong._

_Dan demi apapun didunia ini, Jaejoong sangat kaget mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Seketika dunia Jaejoong runtuh. Tanpa banyak bicara dan bahkan tanpa menyalami Yoona yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong segera berdiri dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoona yang terpaku melihat kepergian Jaejoong. Dan mulai sejak itu, Jaejoong menyadari, betapa sakitnya ketika perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

.

Flash back end

.

.

"Kau mengerti Jaejoong-ah? Sesakit apapun hatimu saat ini, yakinlah dan percayalah, kalau kau bisa mengatasinya. Percayalah akan ada hal yang lebih baik setelah ini." sekali lagi Yoochun memberi nasihat kepada Jaejoong, karena ia tahu ini adakah kali pertamanya sahabatnya itu merasakan apa itu patah hati. Namun ia juga percaya, kalau Jaejoong tak akan terpuruk lama. Ia sangat mengenal baik sahabatnya itu.

"Ne Yoochun hyung, gomawo atas nasehatnya." jawab Jaejoong sambil menahan laju airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Ah, kau memanggilku apa? Coba ulangi sekali lagi?" canda Yoochun berusaha mencairkan kekakuan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Shireo!" ucap Jaejoong keras sambik tersenyum pelan.

"Haha, baiklah. Jaga kalian baik-baik ne. Dan kita bertemu dua tahun lagi. Saat itu, aku ingin melihat kau dan Junsu sudah tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa dan matang. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Kalian harus saling percaya dan saling mebantu ne! Arrachi?"

"Ne hyung/changy."

"Hahaha, aigoo. Manisnya adik-adikku ini." kekeh Yoochun pelan dan membuat suasana seketika menghangat. Diusapnya pelan pipi Junsu dan Jaejoong membersihkan sisa airmata disana.

"Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Yoochunpun bersiap untuk masuk kedalam. "Sekali lagi jaga diri kalian ne." Yoochun tersenyum saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Junsu. Diraihnya Junsu lalu memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Changy."

"Chunie."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Melihat betapa besarnya rasa sayang diantara keduanya. Andaikan boleh berharap, Jaejoong berharap, suatu saat ia akan bisa mendapat seseorang yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus. Seperti cinta tulus antara Junsu dan Yoochun.

Ia belajar sekarang, walaupun ia merasa sakit dengan semua kenyataan yang ia hadapi, tapi ia juga harus bersyukur. Karena setiap rasa yang diberikan oleh Tuhan, baik itu rasa sayang, rasa sedih, rasa kecewa, rasa cinta bahkan rasa sakit hati, semua rasa itulah yang nantinya akan menuntun kita menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Dan yang terpenting lagi, bukankah kebahagiaan itu tercipta karena kita pernah merasakan sakit hati sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Oneshoot pertama saya. Entah kenapa bisa mendapat inspirasi seperti ini. Ceritanya kecepetankah? Atau ceritanya agak aneh? Haha, mian saya masih belajar dalam menulis.

Apakah masih ada typo(s)? Karena saya tidak menegeceknya lagi setelah menulis.

Jaa, karena sudah baca sampai akhir, tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk mengklik kolom review dan memberikan sedikit komentar kalian mengenai FF ini. ^^

Onegai ^^


End file.
